


If I Stay

by Lightan117



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Animal creatures, F/M, Fluff and stuff, I suck at tagging, Magic, movie verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: "Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared." ―Tupac Shakur, The Rose That Grew from Concrete (Based on the 2014 movie)





	1. Prologue

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**If there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

" _Why am I so different?_ " A girl, no more an eight years old asked her father as he drew blood from her arm. They sat in his lab like they usually did, her baby sister with her mom in their apartment in the big city of New York. She was born and raised here, keeping her strange gift a secret. Her father laughed, finishing up and putting her blood into a very strange machine.

" _You're not so different from me sweetheart. You're special, you should feel proud of yourself. Never regret the gift you were given._ " He said and patted her head with a special fondness. The machine beeped and the man turned to the screen to see nothing but the information he already knew. He sighed and turned towards his daughter with a sad smile.

" _Nothing has changed has it?_ " The girl asked and her dad shook his head. She sighed and got up from her seat to go towards the living creatures in the glass cases. " _Hi, guys._ " She said and reached into the case to pet them. She and her sister would always visit them when they came to their fathers work. It's the only time where she doesn't have to fear other people. " _Look what I can do. It's my new trick._ " The girl folded her hands together like she was praying. When she opened her hands, a blue flame appeared, taking the shape of a beautiful flower.

" _Always believe in yourself, sweetie. Never let other people decide who you are._ "

**It's another time, it's another day**

**Numbers they are new, but it's all the same**

**Running from yourself, it will never change**

**If you try you could die**

The days kept going, as did the tests and the practice but in the end, the girl's mother was the first one to disappear from the girl's life. She got sick and didn't get better. The little girl's watched as their father became more and more involved with his work; a project he and his partner wanted to finish. The girl continued to be the big sister, taking the two of them to school, cooking dinner or ordering their favorite pizza; and always helping with homework.

" _Come on guys, I brought you something tasty._ " The little sister whose seven said to the creatures in the glass cases. They laughed as the creatures ate the pizza, actually seeming to enjoy it with every bite.

" _I can't believe they like pizza. That's your fault._ " The ten-year-old, older sister pointed to her sister. Their father laughed and it seemed like everything was normal. A family bonding over the smallest of things, being together as a family as much as possible.

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

**Pour it in a cup, try to drink it up**

**Pour it in a well, you can go to hell**

**We'll get it on the way**

Then the fire started. Everything went into chaos, people screaming and things were flying everywhere. The oldest sister took her younger sister's hand and lead her to where their father was working. When they entered all they could see was fire and the glass cases shattered on the ground.

" _Hurry! Grab them!_ " She said and the two of them grabbed the creatures. They made their way down with some of the workers to the outside of the building. They looked for their father as they ran to the storm drain across the street. " _Go talk to Miss Amanda. See if she's seen, dad._ " Her younger sister nodded and ran over to where the remaining workers were. " _Don't worry guys, you'll be safe now._ " She smiled and patted their head, more so her favorite out of the bunch. She clasped her hands together and when she opened them a blue flower of blue flames appeared in her hands. " _Don't forget about us._ " The flower disappeared and she took off towards her sister.

" _Ava...dad...he's..._ " Ava's little sister started to cry. Ava brought her sister close and cried softly with her. They watched as firefighters put out the fire and started to pull bodies out.

One of which was their father, badly burned and almost unrecognizable.

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**If there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

**Leave it by its pain, leave it all alone**

**If I never turn, I will never grow**

**Keep the door ajar when I coming home**

**I will try, can't you see I'm trying**

" _Why are you leaving?! Why can't you stay here?!_ " Ava's little sister April, now eighteen, asked as Ava packed her things up. After the fire, they stayed with their Uncle for a time but Ave knew she wouldn't be in the city long. Ava never really belonged anywhere as her sister grew up, moving on from protecting her sister's strange nature. Ava became homeschooled while April went to public school. Little by little the girls grew apart, still connected by the fire that ended the one man that kept them close together.

" _I don't belong here April. I can't stay bottled up here, I need to go somewhere more open. Somewhere where I can breathe._ " Ava said, taking her bag into the living room, making sure she had gotten everything she'll need for her long long trip. April followed her, tears in her eyes.

" _When will you be back?_ " April asked and Ava sighed.

" _I don't know really. I have my phone so you can always call me if you need me._ " She said and embraced her younger sister. They hugged for a little while before breaking away; Ava grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

" _Did I do something wrong?_ " April asked.

" _No, you did nothing wrong. I need to do this April. Dad always wanted me to get out of there, to find somewhere where I can be myself. This place isn't ready for someone like me._ " Ava said. With that, she left, never looking back. She got in the taxi, watching her home disappear as they drove out of the city to the bus stop where she could get on a plane that would take her out of this place. Maybe she'll return, maybe she won't. But for now, unless she's really needed...

She'll never return...

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

" _April? Is that you? What's wrong?_ "

" _The Foot Clan? What does this have to do with me?_ "

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

" _Why do I need to come back?_ "

" _Alright, alright. I'll be on a plane as soon as possible. Text me your address and I'll leave._ "

" _Love you too sis. Bye._ "


	2. Sour Reunion

"Forgive me my lady, I must leave to go to my sister. She needs me to come back." I spoke, bowing to the woman in front of me. Her black hair was tied up in a Japanese fashion from an old era, her face covered by a thick vale, the only things I could see were eyes like a cat. She wore a traditional kimono; deep red in color with intricate golden swirls designed on it. The woman looked just as elegant and regal as ever. She looked at me then started to come forward, resting her hand on my shoulder to make me look at her.

"Then you must go but with caution. I have heard the stories coming from your old home. The chaos that is happening there is concerning. Take care you do not lose your way." She said and nodded my head.

"I will try my lady. I promise to come back as soon as I am able to." I said to her and she nodded her head in return. "I don't know how long I will be there but I plan on making this visit short. I do not wish to return back to that place for long." She gestured her hand and we began walking side by side.

"I am worried that your old nightmares might return. When my daughter found you I've never seen anyone like you before and when you told us your plight I knew you would be safe here. After everything that has happened, all that has been done to you and your family, you still wish to go back. I admire your courage little one. I just hope you know what you are doing." The woman said.

"I can't leave my sister Kurani. She's all I have left of my first family." I said and she nodded her head. Kurani and her daughter took me in when I was close to death. I had gotten into a fight I wanted to avoid. I wasn't trained then, but I am now. They saved me and I owe them everything.

They helped me control myself.

Control the anger.

The rage.

Helped me calm myself and know that I control the fire.

"I understand little one." We stopped in the middle of the gardens where she turned to face me. "That is why I give you my blessing to go with only on one condition."

"What?"

"Yuki, she hasn't seen much of the world and I fear she never will if she doesn't get the chance to. That's why I want you to take her with you. Please." Kurani said and I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my lady. I promise to look after her." She smiled and I gave one last bow before leaving on my trip back home.

I just need to grab someone.

~oOo~

"This place is huge! How do so many people able to live here? It is almost like Tokyo!" Yuki, my only true friend asked as we landed in the New York airport. When I told her, more like just straight out said she was coming with me, she was excited to come with me. She started to throw things together in her suitcase and I had to laugh. Sure, she's been outside of her house and all, a few times to the village down the road but she's never been out of the country.

"Very very carefully. Come on, let's grab our bags and find my little sister." I said to her and we walked towards the baggage claim.

"Did you tell your sister that I would be coming with you? I do not wish to put you two out." Yuki said and I smiled, linking our arms together as we walked.

"You have nothing to worry about. We won't be staying with my sister anyways. Before I left, I used some of the money my mom set aside for me to buy my own condo. We'll stay there for our visit but we'll mostly be spending time at my sister's apartment." I explained to her and she seemed a little bit...what's the word...put off? No, that's not it? Worried? I don't know, her face made this weird shape and I can't tell if she's upset of mad. "And about our little secret? Our new place is set up to handle it." Yuki seemed to relax at my words and smiled.

We got our bags after finding the baggage claim with the correct exit then went outside to hail a cab. I called April and let her know that I made it in one piece and I would drop by her apartment after we got settled. She questioned where I was staying but I told her that my peace and quiet place was going to stay peace and quiet without her knowing where I'll be staying. She huffed about that and I rolled my eyes. She hasn't changed a bit.

When we got to the condo, located just a block away from Central Park, with a wondrous view I knew things hadn't changed much. Located on the top floor with the roof access, we went into a very lavish and comfortable setting. I decorated everything so it had a homey feel to it; so that you could actually walk around without feeling like you could easily break something. I showed Yuki her room and she loved it. After that I went into mine to unpack my things.

My heart broke softly.

I had forgotten that I had hung pictures of my family on the wall, mostly of my dad and I. He was the one I was closest to, the one I always could count on. April and mom were close but it was my dad and I that made the perfect team. He never saw me as a strange child but someone who could outshine every star in the sky. He always told me that. That I shone bright like any star.

I miss him.

"Ava, you ready?" Yuki called and I wiped a stray tear away.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and left the room. Now to see that my sister desperately needed me to come back for.

~oOo~

April's apartment was shared with another girl she met some years ago, and just seeing the place I knew it was perfect for my baby sister. It was small and cozy with a few pictures of our family hanging up. When we knocked on the door April flung it up with a giant smile on her face. She embraced me, dragging me inside, asking if I wanted anything to drink but I told her no.

"April, this is Yuki, she's my friend I told you about." I told her and April smiled, holding out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Has my sister drove you up the wall yet?" April joked; Yuki and I giving each other a knowing look before she answered.

"Sometimes. She is courageous, and wonderful to be around. You must miss her dearly." Yuki's English wasn't as good as her mother's but at least people know what she's saying, even if it is a little bit proper.

"I do. We were so close but then we sort of drifted apart." April's smile faltered. "But enough of that! Follow me and I'll show you what I've been working on." April led us to her bedroom where she placed a stack of files and pictures on her bed to show us. "While I was riding to the docks to go talk to someone I came across the Foot Clan in action."

"April that was dangerous! You could've gotten hurt." I said to her but she scrambled to find a picture.

"But wait! I pulled out my phone to take pictures but since it was so dark I had to get closer."

"WHAT!?"

"Please Ava, just listen." I crossed my arms and waited for her to continue. "When I got closer I wasn't alone. There is a vigilante out there. He fought back with the Foot Clan and he left this." She held up a picture with a Japanese symbol on it. "But I don't know what it mean. I figured since where you've been living you could help me with this." She turned towards me. "Please Ava, I really need your help with this. We can finally find the people behind dad's death."

"April you should've have just let that go. Dad is dead and it's in the past. Keeping it alive will only give you nightmares which you're still having I can see." Her smile disappeared. "And this will only give you more heartache when you don't find the answer you're looking for. Let it go April."

"Just because you forgotten about mom and dad doesn't mean I have! You left me when I needed you and I expected you to jump at helping your little sister after so many years I haven't seen you. How many Christmas's did you miss Ava? How many birthdays?" She threw the picture on the bed and stared at me. I looked at her, stone face and cold eyes.

Had she forgotten what she put me through? What I lost when dad died?

Did she forget that I'm dangerous?

A monster?

I held out my hand and blue flame burst out, scaring her. She backed up to the wall and my eyes narrowed. "Forgot about that have you dear baby sister?" Her eyes widened and she looked so scared. When she was younger, when we actually spent time together, she would be amazed in wonder.

Now, she truly saw me for who and what I am.

"Ava, no. She does not need your anger." Yuki said and grabbed my shoulder. I looked at her and sighed. She was right, I couldn't lose my cool.

"You're not the only one to lose something April. I lost my sister. She promised to always be there for me but she disappeared too. I left so I couldn't harm anyone, I left to protect you but you couldn't even see that." I told her and the flame disappeared. "I came back because you sounded like you actually needed my help. I know you want to find the people who did this but April you are just one person against an army. Help in small ways but diving head first into the fire will only get you killed." I turned to Yuki and nodded my head. She returned the nod and headed for the door. "If this is the only way for you to move on then I'll help. Call me when you discover something out. I'm only staying until I'm no longer needed. That's it. I don't want you to call me ever again." I turned and walked towards the door with my baby sister following me. "Your sister did die in that fire. I wonder if we both did."

"Ava...please."

"Family."

"What?"

I turned, holding the door open with one hand, looking over my shoulder to see her. "The symbol. It means family."

With that I closed the door and slowly the happy reunion I had pictured turned sour. I only hope the rest of this trip isn't like that talk.


	3. Chapter 3

" _We all know inter-species romance is weird." ― Tim Burton_

~oOo~

This city has not changed a bit.

Yuki and I left April's apartment building feeling a little bit more than disappointed. April's obsession with taking down our father's killer was nothing to laugh at but she's going to lose something if she isn't careful. Yuki pulled me out of my stupor, telling me that she would treat me to lunch on our first day here and I laughed; telling her I knew the perfect place to go.

Uncle Paul's Pizzeria. Best pizza in this whole city.

And Yuki's never had New York pizza before.

Not for much longer though. When we walked in, the man I knew countless times from coming into his store smiled fondly at me. He's aged and so have I but it's glad to know someone familiar is still here. I introduced the man whose called me his little pizza princess to Yuki. She laughed at my nickname, telling me it was nice to know there was an actual human under my frown. Both of them burst out laughing when I did frown at her comment. We sat down, Uncle Paul himself sitting down with us to share one of his famous pizzas. He asked me what I had been up too since he hadn't seen me since I left. I told him I left the country, going to explore overseas until I ran into Yuki, staying with her and her mother in a small town that sat in a remote island just off the coast of Japan. We were far away from any major big city so we had our privacy but we were close enough in case we needed medical care.

Uncle Paul was glad I was doing well, saying it was a shame what happened to my father but he was happy I was back. He seemed a little sad when I told him that I wasn't staying long but I told him I would be making more visits. He brightened at that, telling me that when he passed my name would be on his will. I laughed, telling him that his children would be pretty upset if they didn't get the popular business that was worth a fortune. Uncle Paul said his children didn't deserve it, saying I was more like a daughter to him than any of his children. Yuki smiled at that, taking another bite before saying it was the best thing she's ever eaten. Uncle Paul beamed but then left us to tend to his business.

"Be careful though princess. It's dangerous when it gets dark out. Bad people have moved in." He told me, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll be careful." I said. After a while we packed up the rest of the pizza in a box then headed back to the condo. When we got back I handed Yuki the key to the safe and I told her to get our weapons out.

"Are we going out tonight my friend?" She asked with a knowing smile. She handed me my weapons, twin Sais that are balanced with master craftsmanship.

"I thought it would be best to know what we're up against. Besides, maybe we'll get a look at these vigilantes that my sister has been raving about." I said.

"No armor tonight?" She asked.

"We'll dress light. Just recon tonight, nothing too demanding."  I said as we sat down and got our weapons ready. Yuki's fans were her choice of weapon, sharping the edges so that they drew blood with just a small prick.

As night fell, excitement rose up inside me. I haven't felt this alive in years. Sure, training is hard and I have yet to pass the final test but it's just this feeling about being back, more powerful and older than I was made me feel more alive. I got dressed in my boots, black skinny jeans that are tucked in, skin tight t-shirt, and my black leather jacket with my weapons strapped under my arms so that they were hidden. Yuki got dressed as well in similar clothing but with a more Japanese style twist to it. She has a hood pulled over head and moved the mask above her nose. After we got dressed we left the condo and took to the roof tops.

I felt alive as we jumped large gasps, moving from roof to roof to find this so called foot clan. After about two hours, around midnight we found them. Of course, they were doing what criminals do best. Destroying people's things, robbing them, and acting like assholes. We watching from a distance, keeping to the shadows as we watched them. As they came closer and closer to finishing their work we stepped in; no longer waiting for the vigilantes to show up. Yuki moved in, flipping into the air to change into the humanoid animal just like her mother. 

A white fox with two tails.

I ran in after her, a demon mask on my face as my hands blazed with blue fire, enveloping my sais. We finished the clan with clean cut precision. Men lay on the floor with broken bones and hits to the head as we looked around. It seemed almost too easy but then again, if they were really after this stuff then they would have brought more guns and guys. Not to mention someone in charge to oversee them.

This was just to grab attention.

"This is why I hate this place. People always trying to gain attention, power, money...it's never ending. Shit like these guys appear and then it shows the world that people like us have to hide even more." I said, kicking one of the men in the ribs after Yuki called the cops to pick up the trash.

"Then let us give them a reason to trust us. Maybe helping your sister will show the world that." Yuki said to me as we left; seeing the blue and red lights in the distance. We hit the roof tops one more time to head back but something caught our eyes. Four figures were moving in the distance.

Large figures.

Not human looking either.

"I did not know Dr. Fawkes had people working at night." Yuki asked me and I sighed.

"She doesn't. It's too dangerous. Let's follow them." I said and we took off after them, keeping quite a distance but at the same time, making sure we could follow them with ease. The way they flew in the air reminded me of my training. Their bulky mass didn't hinder their movements and they seemed trained enough to keep quiet. They rounded a corner, disappearing behind it but as we rounded the corner...

They were gone. We lost track of them.

"Well shit. Where did they go?" I asked Yuki who was looking around with me.

"I have not a clue. Maybe they have routes to get around the city?" Yuki asked and I groaned.

"Ugh, great." I looked up to see that it was nearing dawn. "It's getting late. Let's go get some sleep." I told her.

"This is a very strange city Ava." Yuki said and I laughed before we headed back to the condo.

~oOo~

**(Raph's POV)**

"Whatever, it's getting late. Let's go get some sleep." We heard the voice above us say. When Donnie said we were being followed, I had no idea we were being followed by a couple of chicks.

"This is a very strange city Ava." The other chick's voice said and this bolt of familiarity shot through me at the name Ava. Where have I heard that before?

"Let's get home before Master Splinter finds out we left again." Our famous leader said and I rolled my eyes. We hopped down the manhole and crept back into the lair without father knowing we left at all. I went into the training room to clear my head.

Ava...

Where have I heard that name before and why is there this feeling in my chest? What am I forgetting?

"Uh! Damn it?!" I sent the dummy across the room, breathing heavy from the training.

"What troubles you my son?" I spun around and noticed father standing in the doorway. His tail closed the door as he walked towards me. "You normally throw the dummy across the room when you are angry at one of your brothers but I believe this is not the case. What troubles you?" I sighed, knowing full well I could not tell him the full truth or he'll send us to the hashi. I hate that place.

"I was with Donnie, watchin' the cameras, when he managed ta get some audio for a few seconds when I heard a woman say somethin' that made this feeling burn in my chest. I feel like I'm forgettin' something but I don't know what." I told him, half-truth; half lie.

"What did she say?" father said with a questionable look.

"Ava, just the name Ava." I sighed. "I get the feeling I know the name but I can't remember. Why is that father?" I asked him and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"When you and your brothers were little, you would listen to the people above talk about many things. Maybe you remember something you and your brothers did when you were younger, causing the name to spark something. Do not dwell on it my son." He said and gave me a smile.

"Yes father." I smiled at him and I went back to training. Each hit I pounded into the dummy I willed myself to forget the name Ava.

What I didn't see was my father giving me a worried look as he left the room, his hand resting where his heart was.

~oOo~

**(Ava's POV)**

When we got home we changed into our pj's and landed in our beds with tired bones. While Yuki slept in the other room I lay awake with a strange feeling in my chest. Those...whatever we saw hopping rooftops made me think about the work my father once was trying to make possible. I closed my eyes, my hands behind my head, dreaming of a time when things were simple. If it was ever that simple...

_In my dream I was back in my father's lab, the man I idolized working at his desk. He was silent, writing notes while looking into the microscope. The lab was quiet as I approached the glass cages where the turtles and rat, my only friends, were in. I took Splinter the rat out and sat him on my shoulder where he usually sat. I took out the turtles, heeding my father's warning to watch them at all times, I put them on the table with a piece of pizza in the middle. I watched with enjoyment as they ate Uncle Paul's pizza, turning their heads towards me with what looked like smiles of happiness._

" _You're welcome." I told them and I heard my father chuckle._

" _You spoil them sweetheart." He said, not turning his head._

" _They're my friends. You're nice to your friends." I told him._

" _Keep your friends close little one. You will need them when you're at your darkest moment." He said and I felt the room begin to heat up. My friends disappeared, only Splinter remaining on my shoulder. My father stood in front of me, his body badly burned with blood everywhere, bullet holes clearly visible on his body._

" _Daddy..." I heard squeaking in my ear that got louder._

" _Run Ava! Run! Get out!" The squeaking turned into a voice that shouted at me to run. I turned around and ran down the halls. Next thing I knew I was outside, watching the building burning in bright red and gold flames._

" _I couldn't stop it...I should've been able to stop it." I told myself, tears raining down my face. I've lost...everything I had to protect me went up in flames._

" _Little one..." I turned around; my eyes going wide at what I saw. A large gray rat standing on its hind legs wearing a kimono with hair like a samurai would have._

" _Splinter?"_

" _Fear not little one. You are not alone. Do not lose your way." The rat said and blue flame burst from my hands. A great blue dragon roared in the sky sending fear throughout my bones. I couldn't face it, I wasn't ready, not now!_

_The ground was crumbling as I ran from the dragon I feared. The monster inside that I hid, just waiting for me to lose control. It's the one test I could never master. it's why I never could finish my training. There was this fear that kept holding me back because I am always afraid of losing control over it._

_This is what I feared._

_I turned my head around and saw myself engulfed in flames of blue, an evil look on my face. I feared what I would become and live up to what people hated._

_A monster._

_Someone to blame their problems on._

_A freak..._

_I hate myself for being this weak..._

_For being what I am..._


	4. Subway Fire

“Study the past if you would define the future.” ― Confucius

~oOo~

" _Japanese_ "

"English"

~oOo~

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the NYPD's top benefactor, Eric Sacks." The announcer said and the room burst into applause. I don't know why April wanted me to come with her to talk to our father's old partner; but she wouldn't let up when I said no. When her boss told her that she needed more evidence about what she saw at the docks she wanted to talk to the one other person she knew what would believe in her. Supposedly. Which I highly doubt because he's done nothing to contact her or myself in the past years.

"Please, please, please." He spoke to the crowd and told them to sit. April and I remained standing behind the cameras that were in the back of the room. Yuki was waiting for us with April's partner Vern in his van outside. Yuki didn't want to draw attention and I didn't blame her. "I have to say, it's wonderful to see so many people out here tonight, especially in a neighborhood so hard hit by the Foot's crime wave. Years ago, my life was touched by a tragedy. I was a young scientist working with a world-class team in cutting edge research. And our laboratory was attacked, set fire to, robbed, by the cowards that call themselves the Foot Clan. Several of my employees lost their lives that day. And it is in their honor, in their memory, that Sacks Industries, whether through Sacks Bio-med, Sacks Robotics or Sacks Construction will remain committed to keeping the city of New York, our city, safe." The room applauded once more. "So whenever someone takes flame to this city, I would be there to put the fire out. And that's a promise. Thank you. Thank you." Once his speech his was over April and I quickly made our way over to him.

"Mr. Sacks. April O'Neil. You worked with my father." April reached for his hand and grabbed it.

"I can't believe it. I haven't seen you since..."

"Since his funeral. You remember my sister Ava? She just got back into town a few days ago." April said with a smile. Sacks turned to me and his eyes widened a bit. Of course he has to remember me, I spent more time in that lab than anyone besides my father.

"Ava...you have grown up so much. You look just like your father and you stand just like him too." He held out his hand and I shook it out of politeness.

"Thank you Mr. Sacks. I must say, it's pretty impressive that you've risen too high since that fire. Some might even say that it would be the best thing that's happened to you." I said with my tone of voice even. I never like this man. Not one bit.

"Ava!" April hissed but Sack just shook his head.

"No need April, I've heard this countless times before and I will tell her what I have told all the others. I lost friends in that fire and it's though their lost that I built what I have today so it does not happen again. Their deaths fueled my fire to become better."

That was rehearsed.

He's told that line many times before, and it seems like he believed it.

I excused myself, saying that I needed to make a phone call which was a lie, and left the room. This was one of the reasons why I left this place. Higher class people think just because they wave money around means that they can do anything they want. What a bunch of bull I say.

"Party over already?" Vern asked as I got in the news van.

"April will be done once she's done talking to Mr. Sacks. Parties are not my type. April also didn't tell me that she would be bringing a change of clothes! Now I'm stuck in this damn dress!" I huffed and crossed my arms in-front of my chest. April stuck me in a dress which is too tight in the chest area and had me yanking it up very often. It's not my fault I had a better chest and was slightly curvier than her. I got my mom's hips what can I say?

"I told you to bring clothes." Yuki said and laughed when I tried to swat at her. April came dressed in her other clothes a few minutes later and we left the party but got stuck in traffic shortly after.

"Eric Sacks was so inspiring." April said and I rolled my eyes. "I know this is a story that actually matters."

"The superhero one?"

"The one that involved the Foot Clan at the docks?" Yuki asked and April nodded. Next thing we knew there were screams and people were running away from something.

"Where's everybody going?" Vern asked and April started to get out of the car. "O'Neil! What are you doing?!" I rolled my eyes and took off my heels, opening the door to get out as well.

"Yuki, the roof." I said to her as she handed me an earpiece.

"Yes." She said and I started to follow April who was heading down a subway entrance where people were running out of. I stayed close to April as we hugged a wall, watching Foot soldiers with weapons move down into the tunnels. I out my finger to my mouth and together me moved but I underestimated the Foot. Their quieter than I thought, taking April and I by surprise as they placed guns to our heads, forcing us down to where they were holding the other people.

First thing I saw was the number of people they were holding captive, the bombs they were planting against the wall, and the number of men that were present. A woman with red streaks in her hair I could tell was in charge held herself high. She's didn't look like a ring leader but a commander of the person holding all the cards. Great.

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!" The woman said and April started taking out her phone. I shook my head at her but she ignored me, taking a picture anyways. The sound of it went off and the woman drew her gun and pointed it at April. "You! Stand up!" I took April's place and stood up just as someone shouted from the tunnel. She called out orders just as the lights went out. Perfect. 

" _You think you are high and mighty attacking innocent people?_ " I called to her and the woman was taken back by my speech. " _You should be afraid of the dark._ " I closed and reopened my eyes but this time, they were lit on fire with blue flame. Her men looked scared and I smiled. Just then, figures jumped off the oncoming train and started to attack the men. I made my move and recalled all my past training. I blocked her bullets by moving out of the way before lighting up a few guys besides her before something rammed into her. She was knocked hard against the wall and the figure turned to look at me but paused. The figure in front of me I was certain, wasn't human. In the dark I could make out it's large hulking shape but it's face was hidden. One of the men tried to come up behind him but I grabbed a hold of the large figures arm and swung around so I knocked the man down before sending a quick kick to his face so that he didn't get back up again.

"Nice moves. For a girl wearing a dress." Came a voice.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told the figure and together we moved to take out the remaining men which was nothing. We made of short work of them with my hands blazing a bright blue flame while it carried its own weapons. The way it moved though was something I couldn't wrap my head around. The figure was tall and when the light flashed I could see green skin which only add to my suspicion that this figure was not human.

He was like me or Yuki for that matter.

Something completely different.

"Let's go!" Someone called and my partner was gone from my side.

" _Wait!_ " I called and my partner stopped, took one last look at me and vanished up a construction tarp. I looked to see that the woman was missing but her men were tied up and sitting against the wall. People got up once the danger had passed, making a commotion at where their heroes went to. April gave me a look and we quickly left, trying to find where they had gone to. Once outside we found out where the construction left to and we heard voices coming from the roof. April didn't waste any time climbing the ladder as I followed her shortly afterwards. Closer and closer we got until April did the stupid thing by whipping out her phone to take a picture.

Things went quiet...

Just as I was about to say something to my sister, April was pulled from the ladder she was standing on. After a few seconds of not moving and hearing a thud from above I slowly climbed the rest of the way up. When I reached the top, I peeked over to see four very large turtles standing over my fainted sister. Carefully, not to startle them, I made my amazing appearance by climbing over to stand just a few feet away from them.

"Hmm, that thing belongs to me." I called to them as I crossed my arms over my chest. The four of them turned and look at me like I was crazy before the one with a red bandanna drew his sais and stepping towards me.

"Don't move." He said in a deep tone and I laughed, raising an eyebrow at me while putting my hands on my hips.

" _Don't you threaten me when I can kick your ass to hell and back. Not to mention the fact that I helped one of you take down some of the men to boot while wearing a dress might I add too._ " I told them in Japanese.

" _You didn't help me, you made it so I had to protect your ass as well._ " The one standing in front of me said with a growl.

"Ha, so you do understand what I was saying. That's very interesting..." I said looking at the large turtle up and down. This is all sorts of freaky and amazing at the same time! "Besides, you? Protecting me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" The one in purple approached us.

"Wait a minute...you're not afraid of us? No screaming, yelling, your heart beat is not accelerated and you're calm except for the fact that you just got done fighting a known group of thugs. Who are you?" He said and the one in orange came up with wide eyes.

"Dude, she's a superhero! Didn't you see the flames come out of her eyes and hands! That was so wicked! Not to mention she knows our language!" He said and I had to smile. I liked this one.

"And the other girl belongs to you?" Blue asked.

"My baby sister. She's the one I had to follow down into the subway. She likes to play reporter even when she knows it can get her hurt." I said and the one in blue smiled faintly. "My name is Ava O'Neil by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I also think your sister is waking up." The purple one said so we all moved to stand over her. "Breathing steady. Blood pressure stabilizing."

"Why are we still here playing doctor?" The red one said and I sent a glare over to him which he returned.

"Because she might have a head injury." The blue one said while the orange one spoke at the same time.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in?" The purple one said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Have you seen that video where the cat plays Chopsticks with the chopsticks?" The orange one said and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"Can we focus here?" The blue one asked before returning back to my sister.

"Guys, please! Come on. Give her some air." The purple one said as my sister finally took in her surroundings.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I've been wondering that myself actually." I said and helped her stand up.

"Well, miss, we're ninjas." Said the blue one.

"We're mutants." Went the red.

"Well, technically, we're turtles." Went purple.

"And we're teenagers! But we can still have adult conversations." Said orange.

"If you have to say that then you are not an adult yet mister." I said and orange sent me a pout.

"Wait, wait, wait, so...you're ninja, mutant, turtle, teenagers?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous!" Purple said and I agreed with him.

"I think you're looking for is teenage mutant ninja turtles. Sounds so much better if you ask me." I spoke and purple smiled at me.

"See, she's looking at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it?" Red said.

"I still can't believe you didn't turn your volume off." I said to her but she ignored me when red took out her phone and held it in front of her face.

"Don't break it. No, no, no. Please." April said just before blue took it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genus. Problem solved moving on." Blue said and the way he spoke made me believe that they were all brothers, him being the oldest.

"And who put you in charge?" Got it right!

"You know who did." Blue returned.

"Ooh, tension! It's been thirty whole minutes since you guys had this argument!" Orange said.

"Leonardo, if we want it make it home before Master, we gotta hustle." Purple said.

"Leonardo?" April and I said together but I had a small flashback to the lab, holding the turtle Leonardo in my hands. Blue, or should I say, Leonardo turned to face us with his face stone.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you." He said.

"Why would we? It would be like telling on myself for starters." I said and held out my hand, allowing the blue flower of fire to bloom in my hand. Red's eyes widen and stared at me. "Besides, Yuki would kill me if I did. She has a soft spot for all things unnatural."

"Yuki?" Orange said.

" _Yuki, nice hiding place._ " I called and Yuki came out, tail and ears already in place. Leonardo started at her in awe as she walked towards me. When in her other form she's a lot taller and more...what's the word? Elegant? Being a fox does make a person more elegant looking with a bushy tail and ears. "Yuki is just like you almost. Same thing goes for me. Your secret is safe with us."

" _Hello!_ " She smiled and waved at them.

"Leo we have to get moving!" Purple said and turned to look at us one last time.

"We're on the move Raphael." Leo said and my heart was beating faster. Another flashback to my favorite turtle that I snuck home the one night but got caught with eventually. Raphael gave me one final look, like Leonardo did with Yuki before they took off across the rooftops. April of course took pictures but they weren't the best ones.

"I still have the files." April said and we rushed back to her apartment where we found recordings of the turtles and our dad. Those turtles we saw were our turtles that I set free all those years ago. If they survived then...

"Splinter.."

"Did you say something Ava?" Yuki asked and I shook my head before getting up and leaving April's apartment. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed me.

"Home. There's something I need to do." I told her and we headed back to my condo. We were quiet the whole way home until I rushed into my room to pull out my files that I had stored away in my room. Like April's box I had my father's copies of the actual project they were working on along with my own videos. Most were my training videos from when I was still learning to control my powers.

"You look so cute when you were young Ava." Yuki said as she sat down with me. "Is that your father?"

"Yeah. He was my best friend and the only person who didn't see me as a freak." My lit up my hand so that blue flames danced around. I concentrated so that my famous blue flower appeared. "I love my family but my dad was the closest person to me."

"What are you going to do now? You believe that these turtles are the ones from your father's lab?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe. I have this strong feeling that they are but I also feel some sort of regret. I mean, I abandoned them after the fire, thinking my father's experiment failed. If I had only hung onto them just a little bit longer maybe…I don't know…something might be different now."

"Growing up different is always hard but fate…has a weird way of directing us. Fate brought you back to this city…brought you back to them." Yuki smiled at me softly.

"If it is them I'm not letting them go again. They're my family."

"We will find them. I promise you. We should get some rest. Start new tomorrow." Yuki said before getting up.

"Yeah, you're right. We should start fresh tomorrow. There's someone we need to go see." I told her before packing everything up again, putting it back before picking up my phone. I hit the caller button and waited for the ringing to stop. "Hey, Nora? It's me, Ava. Hi, yeah I'm good but listen I have a question to ask. Are you and your mother close by? I'm in New York City. You are, great! Can we stop by the shop tomorrow? Perfect, sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." I hung up and smiled at the phone.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used was "Give us a little Love" by Fallulah


End file.
